


office supplies

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Dubious Consent, Just to be safe, M/M, Manipulation, Office Sex, Rough Sex, galo is into it but also...its kray, noncon tag is for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray interrupts Galo with a firm, but smiling, "Bend over the desk for me, Galo."
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	office supplies

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please. :)

Kray may hate Galo with an unending passion ('burning' passion' only makes him think of Galo's constant burning soul nonsense, and that only pisses him off _more_ ) but at the very least he catches on quick enough and is good at following orders. Actually, he is perversely eager to follow orders and go beyond them, which while not enough to redeem his incessant annoying self, at least gives Kray something to entertain himself with while Galo goes on and on about other bullshit.

Galo walks into his office with his mouth already running off, and all Kray has to do is stand and interrupt him with a stern, but smiling, "Bend over the desk for me, Galo." 

Galo doesn't even stop. His face looks eager and full of desire, and he bites his bottom lip abashedly, but hurries over and brings himself up to the desk on Kray's side. Sometimes he deludes himself into thinking he'll get a kiss, but today he listens nicely and bends right over, placing his hands flat on the desk and pressing his cheek flat against the wood to look at Kray. There's a bright flush on his cheeks, and he looks so fucking happy to be doing this for Kray. Kray wants to tell him how much he hates him just to see that giddiness crumble. 

Kray works on his own belt and says, "Get your pants out of the way, Galo." He doesn't voice the thought about how Galo already wears his pants so low it's surprising no one else has pegged him for the slut he is, walking around with his ass peeking out half the goddamn time. Does he want some random ass on the train to take advantage and just shove them down, get a feel of Galo’s pert ass without anything standing in their way? Kray can’t even imagine Galo would mind. He’s so starving for validation he’d probably be bashful and thankful for the ability to ‘help out.’ 

Galo shivers minutely at Kray’s command, but reaches back and shoves his pants down just past his ass. He doesn’t even wear anything underneath most days. Kray would be annoyed at the sloppy nature of it if he wanted Galo for anything else. 

Kray pops open one of the drawers on his desk and pulls out the small bottle of lube, watches Galo's hole clench like an actual whore at the sound of it clicking open. Kray sneers at him where he can't see, and lubes himself up only because Galo whines that it 'hurts' if he doesn't, and he doesn't feel like faking care and going slow when he has nothing to gain from it. He could finger Galo as well, but he made it fairly clear that if Galo wanted him to do this for him, he could least do Kray the small favor of not making him do all that work. When Kray had told him the first time, Galo had been incredibly guilty over it and let him fuck his face until he couldn't breathe. Kray had let himself go just a little too far simply because he knew Galo would let him. 

Kray presses his cock against Galo’s hole, and then pushes enough for it to stuff inside, and Galo's hole tightens and he bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering. God. Kray wishes he would just _shut up_ , and he slams his hips forward in a punishing thrust for Galo and not nearly hard enough for himself. If Kray thinks of Galo as just a warm slot for him to stick his dick in deep whenever he likes, it's much easier to tolerate him. 

Kray presses both his hands firmly to Galo’s shoulders, and shoves him flat on the desk and pushing more pressure onto him and fucks into him half as hard as he can. He just wants to _break_ him. Why the fuck does he have to bother him all the time? And if he’s going to do all that, the least he can do is let Kray take out his frustration on him. Galo squeaks and grips the end of the desk to hang on. His face is contorted like it’s not entirely pleasure for him, but as long as he doesn’t complain Kray isn’t going to do anything about it. 

Kray keeps pushing him harder onto the desk and looming over him as he fucks his hips inside, and he shoots a look down at Galo’s ass. He likes the way it looks when he focuses on the thickness of his cock, ruddy and veiny and wet, and the way Galo’s hole looks irritated around it even as he takes him inside over and over and over. The skin of his cheeks and thighs are taking on an angry pink color as Kray slaps into him, and it burns hot in Kray’s chest. He almost feels like he risks the burning _thing_ inside of him bursting out, and it’s for that that Kray slow down. He doesn’t lessen the force of his thrusts however, instead fucking _harder_ if he can’t go faster, and shoves into Galo with slow, deep thrusts that practically make him crawl up the desk. 

He’s gasping, high pitched pathetic things that make Kray snarl, “ _What?”_

He worries that was too telling of his disdain for him, but he overestimated Galo’s intelligence. Galo’s eyes just roll, and he lets out tiny moans at each thrust in and he stutters, “G-gov, i-it feels really good, _o-oh!”_

Kray can’t even think anymore. He just grips Galo’s shoulders in a bruising hold, tightening his fingers over his delicate little flesh and pushing, and starts to slam his hips into Galo in a crazed frenzy. His face is in a manic snarl, angry and alight, but at least Galo shoved his face into the wood and is making plenty of overwhelmed noises that Kray doesn’t have to worry about that. He’s fucking into Galo as hard as he can and as fast as he can, and when he looks down again Galo’s hole is a red, angry thing, and it might just be Kray’s mind, but he thinks Galo’s hole looks just as happy as Galo is to take Kray’s angry fucking. 

The thought bursts large and angry in Kray’s chest and his eyes spark, and he slams into Galo hard one last time as he comes hot in his ass. He keeps himself pressed balls deep in Galo, especially with the way Galo is milking his cock by squeezing in indulgent, twitchy little things that means he probably came from that, the _slut_. If he made a mess of Kray’s desk, Kray has half a mind to make him lick it clean. 

Kray pulls out only when he feels like it, as Galo lays pliant on his desk, twitching with his body and making shaky little whimpers, but Kray can see a happy, dazed smile on his face. Kray is disgusted. 

He places a hand on either side of Galo’s ass and spreads his cheeks wide to see his hole properly. It’s absolutely wrecked, red and a little swollen and twitching open even after Kray has pulled out. Kray can see pearly cum dripping out and down. He puts the tips of his thumbs on the edges and pulls a bit, and gets a last look at the only reason he keeps this annoyance around. 

At the very least, Galo is perfect to be turned into a proper _hole_ , and that’s all Kray needs him for.


End file.
